Chapters are for N00bs 1!
by Lzsmith8
Summary: My various Billy 'n Mandy drabbles, all posted at once. If you see one you like, let me know!


Short Drabbles for the show "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy". I wrote them about a year ago, found them the other day, and after about an hour of proofreading, decided why not? I'll post this and let you people mock my work. Expect OOC-ness, Billy/Mandy fluff, and random references from various GAoBaM episodes. Some are finished, some are not…Enjoy!

Insecure

A grinning redhead leaned against a wall, his battered red hat sitting tilted on his head, his thick orange-red hair partly obscuring his eyes. He was tall, the top of his head level with most adults, which made things awkward when he got in their faces, as his nose was roughly the size of a small apple. He had a pair of earbuds snugly fitted in his ears, and was bobbing his head gently to his music, his lips moving slightly as he mumbled along to the music. He paid no attention to the crowd of people moving around him, being in no rush to get to class anyway. The low murmuring of his classmates was ignored as the youth continued to wait, his cheerful blue eyes glancing around the crowd, searching.

His efforts were rewarded, and the boy's grin became larger, and he thumbed his music player, turning the sound down. He raised his eyebrows to the figure who was walking toward him, and struggled with himself to keep his eyes on her face, trying to not notice her figure, which was really rather distracting at times.

"Hiya Mandy!"

"Hello Billy."

Mandy had also changed over the years, finally starting to grow out some of her hair, letting her bangs grow out a little, though it was still in her usual hairstyle of twin devil horns, held in place by a black hair band. She wore black crocodile-skin combat boots, which were shined to near perfection. She still wore a familiar pink dress, with a little yellow flower stitched into it, but there were some changes to the girl's outfit, as she now wore see-through sleeves, which had think black stripes down them. She capped off her outfit with a trio of dog collars, one for her neck, and two her wrists. She was slightly shorter than Billy, an advantage he never failed to remind her about, despite the fact she could still kick his butt in nearly everything. She was holding a single hardcover book in her hands, the title covered by her slender fingers.

"You going to science today Billy?" the blond asked, her voice cool.

Billy's face went blank for a moment, before his smile reappeared as he answered, "What, and miss out a change to hang with you?" He chuckled a little, "Deeheehee, ya right Mandy!"

Mandy rolled her dark green eyes, and moved so she was standing beside Billy, who was thumbing through his music, "Honestly, Billy. I don't know how you're passing any of your classes right now."

Billy chose a song, and his grin widened, his too large tongue sticking out of his mouth. Billy was still an idiot, but he had gotten enough threats from Mandy to make more effort in school. He would never get into college, but he did intend to get his diploma. He was passing his classes, but only just so, getting D-s in most his classes and the occasional C in Creative Writing, perhaps his best class.

"I'm passing all my classes Mandy! Just…barely you know, but I am passing 'em!" the boy's voice was earnest; his expression slightly desperate, but the blond was no longer listening to him.

She was instead glaring at a slim redhead who was slowly sauntering down the hall towards them, her makeup covered face fixated on a little mirror she was clutching in her perfectly manicured hands. The girl was paying no attention to the world around her, but everyone knew better than to get in her way. Her long red hair was pulled back into a ponytail, which swayed slightly with each step she took.

Billy turned his head, his eyes going suddenly wide as he noticed the girl. His smile turned into a wide grin, and he pushed himself away from the wall, all his attention focused on the slender being with the long legs. Seemingly noticing the boy's attention, the redhead slowed her pace, her large eyes giving the boy a once over, then glancing to the fuming girl standing at his side. Her face split into a smirk. She clicked the mirror closed and placed it into her purse.

"WILL-iam! Hi there cutie!" her voice was sickeningly sweet, and rather sarcastic, but Billy didn't seem to notice. He looked amazed that the girl was even talking to him.

Swallowing heavily, he managed to stammer out, "H-hi there M-Mindy! H-how's it goin'?"

The female's smile widened, and glancing once at the slowly reddening Mandy, she leaned forward, gazing into the innocent blue eyes of the youth before her. "Oh, I'm doing just _fine _William. **So **nice of you to ask!" She fluttered her eyes at him, looking satisfied of the reaction she was getting from the boy, who face flushed beet-red.

Mandy glanced away from the pair, a saddened expression appearing on her face, then disappearing when she looked back, her thick eyebrows furrowing. The book in her hands was currently being clenched in her hands, so tightly her knuckles were turning white. Billy was still blushing, but his goofy grin was gone, replaced by a look of mild confusion and fear, though he was still looking at Mindy.

Mindy had missed it though, and leaned even closer to the taller redhead, a leering grin appearing on her slightly flushed face. "S-o William, are you going to the dance this Friday? I might just save you a dance if you are."

Billy started to stutter out an answer when, with a flip of her ponytail and a slight thrust of her hip, Mindy turned and sauntered away, not looking back at either of the pair. Billy blinked a few times before shrugging and waving to the retreating girl, "See ya' Mindy!"

Mandy turned her head to give the smaller redhead a withering glare, which was ignored, then turned back to Billy. He was leaning against the wall again, thumbing through his music, a dazed, happy expression on his face. She scowled at him angrily though she wasn't even sure why she was suddenly so angry. Finally, she sighed heavily, and turned away, muttering quietly, "I-I'll see you later Billy."

Billy glanced up from his revere, blinking in confusion, "Wait, what? Whoa, hold on! Mandy! Where're you going?"

"Away." Came her muttered reply. Mandy continued to walk away from her friend, her hands still clutching her book to her chest.

Eyes widened, Billy followed the blond, trying to work out what he had done. Somehow, his brain managed to click on for a moment and he realized why the girl was suddenly to angry. "Mandy! Hold on a minute!"

She was walking towards the school's front door, going fast, her head down as she tried not to attract attention. Billy suddenly strode past her, his longer legs giving him an advantage. He moved to stand in front of her, blocking the door, one hand resting on the door jamb, a concerned expression on his face. She glared up at him for a moment, then looked away.

"L-leave me alone, Billy."

"Mandy…" Billy spoke her name softly, then carefully reached his free hand out toward her face. She started to flinch away, but froze when he let his fingers gently rest on her cheek. She jumped a little, then glanced up at the youth with wide eyes, who was looking down at her with a small smile on his face. Her face flushed, and she looked toward the ground, still clutching her book.

Letting his fingers linger on Mandy's soft cheek, Billy spoke, "Mandy…is this about Mindy?"

Mandy's green eyes widened, and she stepped back. "Billy, it has nothing to do with…" her voice trailed off, and looking away, she sighed.

Billy nodded slightly and let his arm drop to his side. "So….what? You don't want me to talk to her or something? 'Cause if you do-"

Mandy interrupted him, her voice defensive, "Billy, it doesn't matter-"

This time it was his voice that was defensive. "Yes it does! You're my friend Mandy, and you're important to me!"

And there it was. Mandy's face flushed an even deeper red, and she blinked rapidly looking everywhere but at the redhead, who was scratching his head in confusion of her reaction.

Quickly managing to get her emotions under control once more, her eyebrows furrowed in their usual glare. She curled her fists and snapped at Billy, "Move, pinhead, or I'll punch your nose in."

Billy's eyes widened, then he frowned a little, looking down at Mandy. For a moment he looked as though he wasn't going to move, then with a sigh, he stepped out of the way, pushing the door open so Mandy could go past him. She glanced at him for a moment, as though she expected more of a fight, then her frown reappeared, and she stomped past Billy, jabbing him in the stomach with her finger as she did.

Billy let out an overdone "oomph!" then, with a grin, followed after the blond. Making sure she was several steps ahead of the idiot, Mandy allowed a small smile to flit across her face, before she banished it, continuing to walk down the sidewalk.

"You're buying me lunch."

"You got it!"

**BMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBM**

There's the first, inspired by an awesome picture I found on deviantart. If you've seen it, you know what I'm talking about. Here's the second:

Rooftop

It was surprising. Though Endsville was a small town, there was still a lot of pollution around the city. Thus, most nights, it was hard to tell that there were many stars in the sky. But tonight was a clear night, with no clouds in sight, and the stars so numerous he couldn't counted them even if he knew how to count past thirty.

Billy let a small sigh escape him. He was sitting on the roof of his house, all alone, with only a blanket rapped around his shoulders and his cap to keep him company. He looked of at the sky, grinning in awe of the spectacle above him. It was cooler than the time he, Grim and Mandy had visited the underworld.

He wasn't even sure why he was sitting alone on his roof, at one-thirty in the morning. He wasn't usually insomniac, and he had had a busy day. He even had slept for a short time, then had awoken, and decided to try and climb out his window. As soon as he figured out he could get onto his roof without falling and killing himself, he had rushed to the living room where he kept his hat and wallet. He slapped his hat on, shoved his wallet in his pocket, then rushed back to his room and grabbing his thick woolly blanket, climbed out of his window.

And here he was, alone, just sitting in quiet, taking in the stars above him. Billy tipped his hat to the side, then turned his head when he heard a muffled sobbing. He cocked his head for a moment, then grimaced when he recognized the sound. His parents argued often now, fighting over the stupidest things, shouting, screaming at each other. They always made up within a few hours, but it seemed that, recently, the arguing became more and more commonplace, happening almost weekly now, instead of once every few months or so.

Frowning, Billy pulled his blanket tighter over his shoulders, gripping it tightly. He sighed again, a saddened sound, before tilting his head back so he was again staring up at the stars. A mirthless chuckle escaped him, and he clenched his eyes shut, trying to escape his emotions. It was hard to do sometimes.

Shaking his head, Billy released his blanket and stood stretching his arms behind his head for a moment. He let his arms drop then walked/slipped over to the edge of his roof.

"Eldridge! Hey Eldridge!"

"EH? Huh? What?"

"Eldridge! Could you gets me down?"

There was a creak of branches as the old tree in front of Billy's house started waving its branches. The creaking continued, then an old grey branch snaked out and rapped itself around Billy's waist.

The grinning boy made no move to struggle as the branch lifted him into the air, off his rooftop and toward the ground. The branch reached the ground and released the teen. Brushing himself off, the boy grinned. "Thanks Eldridge!"

There was a low grumble from the old taking tree, but no other sound was made. Sending a wave at the tree, Billy walked away, easily hopping over his fence. He started to turn towards Mandy's house, then his eyes widened.

He suddenly remembered why he couldn't sleep. He and Mandy had had their own fight, screaming and shouting at each other things Billy was sure he normally would never had said to his friend. Billy scratched his head, frowning as he remembered some of the things he had said to the girl. He hadn't meant to say any of them, but the argument between the two made his say things he really wished he could take back.

Instead, here he was, walking down an empty street at nearly two in the morning, trying to figure out why he had gone and said some of the things he had to his best friend. Groaning to himself, he turned a corner, and looked around, trying to find a way to make himself feel better.

His eyes slid over a little coffee shop he usually ignored. He never drank coffee. Mandy wouldnve, world's" /'t let him. Then he looked back, a small smile reappearing on his face. The shop was still open. He walked toward it, deciding he would drown his sorrows in a cup of strong coffee. He wasn't going to go back to sleep now anyway.

He entered the quiet store and looked around taking the few details. Several small tables dotted the store, most of them capable of seating at the most three or so people, though there were only three other patrons currently in the store. There were few lights about the shop, but Billy guessed that the place was only open for insomniacs like himself.

With a resigned sight, the youth walked over to one of the empty tables and sat down heavily, resting his hands on the flat surface, blinking slowly as he tried to adjust his eyes to the low lights of the shop.

A large black woman with bushy hair walked up to him, a large friendly smile on her face. "Well good evening sugar! What can I get you tonight?"

He raised an eyebrow at the woman, then, with a shrug muttered, "Cup o' coffee please. Black."

"Is that all this evening?" her voice was suddenly much cooler, as though she expected him to order an entire meal, not just a single cup of ordinary coffee.

However Billy was not interested in being courteous, and simply nodded his head gently.

Rolling her eyes, the large woman turned away, muttering quietly to herself about 'stupid youth and not understanding the art that is coffee'. Billy paid no attention to this, and reached into his pocket, pulling out his old battered wallet.

Opening the well used leather wallet, the youth couldn't help but chuckle slightly, staring down at the single picture he kept inside it. It was of him and his two best friends, Mandy and the Grim Reaper, both of which looked less than impressed at being caught on camera. Billy was between the two of them, his arms around them both, and his ever-present grin on his face.

Billy's current smile faded as he ran his thumb over the image, his blue eyes fixed on the frowning face of the girl. Then, it was rare even to catch the girl smiling at special events, forget for the camera. Pulling a battered five out of the wallet, Billy closed it, and shoved it unceremoniously back into his pocket.

The waiter returned, holding a large, steaming cup of coffee gingerly in her hands, an unenthusiastic smile on her face. Placing the cup down in front of the redhead, she spoke, her voice still cool, "That'll be $1.69."

Billy dropped the five on the table, and wrapping his hands around his mug, muttered a quiet 'thanks.'

The woman picked up the paper with two fingers and informing the boy she would return with his change, walked away. Billy stared down into his drink, temporarily mesmerized by the dark fluid, before lifting his head to stare out the darkened windows.

He was about to lift his mug to his lips when there was a quiet 'ting-a-ling' sound, as the door was opened. He was about to turn and see who the new patron was, then decided against it, figuring he didn't want to talk to someone at the moment. There was a clicking sound as the person walked into the shop. The person walked by his and he chanced a glance up, attempting to identify the person.

There was a faint waft of perfume, and the figures outline was definitely female. Raising his eyebrows, Billy took a small gulp of his coffee, then grimaced at how the hot liquid coursed down his throat.

Setting his cup down, Billy wrapped his fingers around it, staring into the coffee, searching for a solution to his troubles. There was no chance that Mandy would forgive him for the things he said. Not unless he did something to make up for what he did. Moaning sadly, the boy banged his head on his table. Billy knew that he would have to do something pretty spectacular for Mandy to even talk to him. He wasn't even sure doing that would make her forgive him.

Suddenly there was a loud _**Bzz-zap! **_Billy jerked instinctively, recognizing the sound of electricity. But nothing happened for a moment. Looking around in confusion, the youth tried to identify where the sound had come from. Then, all the lights in the store went out.

Billy's hands tightened their grip on his mug, but he made no effort to move, preferring to stay in his seat.

There were loud curses that sounded like they were coming form the fat waiter, and several other things being said by the other woman. None of which the boy registered, as he was too busy panicking. He recognized the voice of the other woman. He was a dead boy; there was no doubt about it.

Mandy spoke again, her voice cool, but dangerous at the same time, "Alright Lady, shut up. The power went out, no need to panic."

The woman was beyond that, it seemed, and continued to panic, shrieking out loud exclamations. Unseen from his table, Billy frowned slightly, staring in the direction of the two women. Still in his seat, he tapped his foot against the floor a few times, glaring impatiently in the dark. If he wanted to exit this shop alive, it would be better to try it now.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly got out of his chair, wincing as it scrapped against the ground. He stood his full height, slowly squinting his eyes as he tried to adjust them in the darkness of the shop.

He stepped away from his table, then, with a muffled curse, stumbled over a rug on the floor. His stumbling caused him to take a step forward, and as he did so, there was suddenly a chair underneath his legs. With a yelp of dismay, Billy fell flat on his face, banging his nose on the floor.

Groaning, Billy sat up, gingerly rubbing his bruised nose, checking for damage. Finding none, he allowed himself a breath of relief. Then his eyes went very wide, and clenching his fists, Billy turned his head, just as the lights in the silent shop flickered back on.

There stood Mandy, in all her furious glory, standing over him with an expression that said 'I'm going to kick your sorry butt from here to Alaska and back!'

Carefully, Billy offered her a smile, not daring to look into her eyes. If anything, her anger intensified, and her green eyes narrowed. "Billy." Her voice was unnaturally calm, but the redhead knew his friend well enough to know that her anger was smoldering just under the surface, return to make itself known if he did, or said anything stupid.

Swallowing hard, Billy managed to stammer out, "H-hi Mandy." He was crazy. He knew it. What he was about to do would get him killed, he was sure of this. But it was the only chance he would get. Clasping his hands together in a pleading position, he wailed, "Mandy I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean any of the things I said! I am a jerk-wad! I don't deserve to be your friend! I was mad at my parents for arguing so I took it out on you! I'm so sorry!" He continued to beg for forgiveness from the blond, not even entirely sure of what he was saying anymore.

Raising her eyebrows in mild surprise of what Billy was saying, Mandy tried to sort out some of his words, hoping they would make more sense that what she was hearing. But, judging from the mug sitting at the table the boy had recently vacated, Billy had been drinking coffee, and would not be able to come down from his caffeine high for at least another hour or so.

Frowning, Mandy put her hands on her hips, and snapped at the boy, "Alright that's enough! Billy, SHUT-UP!"

Like a switch had been flicked, Billy clamped his mouth shut, still staring up at his friend with wide, pleading eyes. Rolling her own eyes in exasperation, the blond turned and walked out the door, not glancing back at her friend.

But when the boy joined her outside the building minutes later, she let him walk beside her, deciding it would be better to just walk quietly than try and get a proper apology from him at this point.

Billy was only _just_ able to keep a large grin off his face. He would find a better way to make up for what he said, but for now was content with simply walking with her, enjoying the late evening. And the stars…Don't forget those stars!

**MOREBMBMBMBMBMMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBW00T!**

Eldridge is the tree in Billy's front lawn. It is a talking taking tree, and was mentioned in a GAoBaM episode. Gotta love the talking taking tree. Round Three: 

Piff

_**"You did what?" **_The angry snarl was heard several blocks away, making birds suddenly take flight, and dogs cower in their houses. There was a pained grunt as a youth was slammed against a fence, his black beret flying, his thick shades lying forgotten on the ground.

"I didn't th-think she-" the pale youth was cut off as he was shoved against the fence once again.

"No_ duh _you didn't think! I otta' _kill _you!"

"Billy, please! I'm sorry!" he let a cry of pain escape him as he was dropped to the ground. The redhead glared down at him, breathing heavily, eyes dark with rage.

"Piff, there is only one reason you're still breathing right now. This is my good shirt and I don't want to get blood on it. If I ever see you around here again, I swear I will take the reaper's scythe and castrate you!" he aimed a kick at the prone boy, but stopped himself. "Get outta here."

There was a weak sob, then a scrambling of feet as the thin boy stumbled away. Billy glared at the figure until it was out of sight, before turning and walking away, stomping on the forgotten shades lying on the ground as he did so.

He reached the street and turned, walking quickly down the sidewalk toward a familiar route, knowing exactly where he was going. He walked quickly, absently nursing his knuckles, cursing over the bruises that now covered them.

Minutes later he stopped in front of a small, normal looking house, and looked up at it, the frown on his face fading for the first time since he left the alley.

Looking up at a window in the two storey home, a small smile tugged at his face for a moment, and Billy crossed his arms, still looking up at the house, reminiscing. Though the two friends didn't have as many adventures as they did as children, Billy and Mandy still remained close friends for each other, looking out for each other. Mandy was very much the same, still mostly uncaring and cold, going out of her way to avoid relationships.

**P'n'BMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBBMBM**

Piff is a boy Mandy had a crush on, until he started liking her back. I hated the emo creep, and it was funny to watch Mandy punch him in the face. Number Four Ahead! 

Valentine's Dance

Her face in its usual frown, Mandy watched as hundreds of students went running out of the gym, screaming and panicking. She rolled her green eyes as she heard yet another crash from somewhere in the school. A trio of cheerleaders rushed by, their faces flushed and eyes wide with terror, paying no attention to where they were running. Mandy watched the trio run for a moment, before turning back to the school, from which screams, shrieks and crashes were still coming.

There was a sudden bark of laughter behind her. Eyes widening, she quickly turned, clenching her fists. Then she relaxed, straightening, though her dark eyes were still in their usual glare.

"You destroyed the Valentine's dance _again _Mandy? What is this, the fourth time in a row?"

"Fifth, Billy."

He snorted as he tried to hold back his laughter, then doubled over, laughing hard, wrinkling his black suit. Mandy rolled her eyes at the redhead, absently smoothing her long black dress with her gloved hands as she did so.

Grinning, the teen stated, "You'd think after how many years in a row, they'd notice a pattern. So why'd you do it? I thought you had a date this year."

Mandy's green eyes widened, then she looked away, mumbling. Billy glanced at her, a slightly concerned expression on his face. "What was that?"

"I said, 'I found Junior making out with Irwin in the closet.' She snapped, looking both angry and slightly saddened.

Billy's bright blue eyes blinked several times, then cocking his head to the side he asked, "Junior. With Irwin. In the CLOSET?" he shook his head, his thick hair flopping back and forth. "No wonder you got mad. They could have at least waited 'til after the dance."

Mandy looked at Billy in confusion. He saw the look and explained, "Mandy, those two had had it _**bad **_for each other for months now." He rolled his eyes a little. "They would pick tonight to admit it to each other."

The blond glared at her friend, a half disbelieving expression on her face, "Why am I always the last person to find out about these things?"

Billy sighed, then waving his hand at the chaos behind them said, "You're good at being angry, causing chaos, leading and controlling others. BUT, you're not that good at reading emotions. Heck, most of the school knew those two liked each other." He paused. "Wait…you didn't kill them did you?"

She frowned. "Being in prison would make it more difficult to control the world Billy. Thus no, I didn't kill them…much."

"Much?" he repeated, raising his eyebrows. He shook his head, not wanting to know the details. He glanced at the blond, who was leaning against a tree, glaring at the school with such an intensity he was surprised the place didn't burst into flames. But he knew his friend rarely got this angry without reason, and decided to take a risk.

"You mad at Junior?"

She glanced at him, still leaning against her tree. Her hair was down, and looked slightly mussed; her dress was stunning, beautiful almost; her entire outfit was so entirely un-Mandy like Billy was sure it must have taken hours to convince herself to wear it.

Only for the effect to be ruined, because Junior didn't even appreciate it.

Billy took a deep breath. He was about to get punched in the face, but it would be worth it.

"I-I think you look really beautiful tonight Mandy."

The reaction was almost instantaneous. Mandy went ridged, frozen in place for a moment. Then, faster then his eyes could follow, she whirled around to face him, suddenly inches away from his over-sized nose.

He couldn't help it. Billy's grin was wide and showed off most his white, chipped teeth. His face was slightly flushed, but was nothing compared to the deep red color Mandy's face held. With her heels, Mandy was just half an inch shorter than Billy, so she had to lift her head to glare up at him. Even now, with her dark eyes glaring up at him, Billy could still keep his grin up. Hey, he wasn't dead yet!

Curling her fists, Mandy snapped at the youth, "You're just trying to make me **feel** better you little pinhead! _Don't _try to make me feel better! I _know _I look stupid! I _know _I'm not pretty! You don't have to **lie** to me!"

Billy's grin disappeared, and he stared down at the blond in confusion. Her narrowed eyes suddenly widened, and she backed away from him, turning her face away. Mandy took one more step back, intending to turn away, when she stumbled, tripping over one of the tree roots hidden in the grass.

Moving quickly, with reflexes he didn't know he had, Billy stepped forward and grabbed one of her flailing hands with his own, steadying her. As soon as she had her balance, Mandy tried to pull away from him, refusing to meet his eyes. He would not let her go however, and held her hand firmly, gently pulling them closer to each other.

"O.k., I want to know when you started thinking you're not pretty." Billy's voice was soft and gentle, but there was an underlying tone in his voice, that sounded almost like anger.

Mandy glared. "Years now. No one's really asked before. Why do you care?" she looked away, green eyes clenched shut, trying not to look at her friend.

The redhead let a soft growl escape him, before suddenly pulling the girl close to him, enveloping her in a hug, almost-but-not-quite crushing her against his body. Mandy struggled against him for a few moments, before relaxing slightly. She leaned against his firm body for a moment, trying not to notice how comfortable she was, before she struggled out of the boy's arms.

Billy looked almost dazed, but when Mandy worked up the nerves to look him in the eyes again, his wide grin reappeared.

That was when she punched him. Which was fine. Mandy didn't have to call the night a total loss, and when Billy awoke the next morning, he only had one large bruise on his face, rather than several.

Now, if only he could find his clothes…

Mandy didn't speak to him for nearly a week after the dance. This didn't surprise him, but he _was_ surprised when, once the week was up, he found Mandy waiting for him beside his locker.

He offered her a careful smile, unsure of her motives, and was promptly crushed in a hug that lasted nearly ten minutes. When it was over, the blond informed him he was walking her home. And buying her lunch. He reminded her she was beautiful. She blushed. Life was good. Though, Junior and Irwin only lasted about a week together before Sperg hunted down the pair and thrashed them both.

**VDAYANDBILLYANDMANDYRESULTSINTOTALCHAOSOMGOMFGOMFGWEREALLDOOMED!**

That last one is my favorite. I always thought Irwin was a little too fruity for my tastes. Five: 

Return from Summer Camp

A tall, redheaded teen leaped off the final step of an aging yellow bus, grinning madly as he did so. Two seconds later there was a thud as several suitcases hit the ground behind him, then a roar of an engine as the bus charged away.

The lanky youth turned around and waved enthusiastically at the retreating bus, shouting "See you next year!" as he did so. Running a grubby hand through his thick hair, the youth turned around, eying the chain fence surrounding a nondescript house as he did so.

There was a sudden bang as the front door of the house slammed open. A shadowy looking figure stepped out the door, a slightly hunched air around him. "Billy? Is that you?"

Billy's blue eyes widened and he grinned, "Hi Grim! Good to see you again."

The tall figure slowly moved towards the boy, a large grin on his cartoon-like face visible, a sharp contrast to the skeletal figure. There was a short pause as the two figures looked at each other, then with a chuckle the foreboding figure opened his arms, "Aw, com'er you idiot."

With a giggle, the youth closed the distance between then and hugged the taller figure tightly, grinning with excitement as the reaper hugged him back. "I sure missed you and Mandy, Grim!"

The reaper stiffened, then pulled away from the boy looking down at him with a saddened expression, his bony hands still resting on the youth's shoulders. "Billy, I think you should know Mandy's…changed somewhat over the summer…"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, whatever Grim." Billy cut him off, "So where is my bestest friend, anyways? She knew I was coming home today."

With a sigh, the reaper let his hands drop to his sides, looking over the boy. Billy still wore his red cap, though it was looking slightly battered. "You've gotten taller, haven't you boy?"

"Yep! I've gotten lots taller!" Billy response was both cheerful, and slightly prideful, as the teen puffed out his chest, straightening his back as he did so.

Grim eyed the boy, surprised. He _was_ taller, at least a head and shoulders more so than before the summer had begun. "So, how was camp? How many buildings did you burn down this year?"

Billy frowned, tapping his head as he did so. "Three, I think, unless you count the bathrooms!" The redhead's grin reappeared, "then it would be at least eight!" he giggled excitedly, his eyes glittering.

Grim's eye sockets widened, then he threw back his head to laugh. "I was just kidding! You burned down eight buildings? Ahahahaha! Child, you've just made my day."

"Alright lovebirds. Not in public." A new voice joined them, owner of said voice walking down the sidewalk, hands buried deep in the pockets of the thin pink jacket she was wearing.

There was a short pause as Billy whirled around, cheerful blue eyes widening. The two friends looked each other over for a moment, Mandy looking up at the redhead, Billy's eyes darting around various features of her face, the grin on his face getting bigger and bigger. Then, with a short squeal, Billy darted for his friend, arms pumping as he rushed to get to his friend.

Mandy raised an eyebrow, then coolly took a step to the left, letting Billy charge right past her, still giggling excitedly.

Screeching to a halt, the boy pivoted, stopping right in front of the smaller figure, grinning down at her. She raised her other eyebrow at her friend, looking up at him.

"Mandy! It's AWE-some to see you! Hug?" his plea was ignored, as the blond continued to look over the boy, taking in his new features.

"H'lo Billy. So you survived summer camp, huh?"

He giggled. "Deeheehee! Sure did Mandy! But I don't think camp survived me, you know?" he leaned forward to share with her the excitement that was still coursing through his blood.

Mandy's green eyes widened, and she stepped back, tugging her hands out of her jacket and holding them up in front of her, "Whoa there 'Chuckles'. You take a shower before you get that close to me."

Billy blinked, frowned, then straitened. "Sure thing Mandy. I gots to unpack too…" he saluted the girl in front of him, then whirled around, charged over to his suitcases, hefted them, and quickly walked towards his house, glancing back once at the staring reaper and teen to give them a quick wink. There was a _slam _as Billy's door was closed, and the street went quiet once again.

Mandy stared at the door for a few seconds before rolling her eyes. Grim chuckled at the idiot's antics, muttering quietly to himself, "Dat boy will never change."

"Not for Billy, they won't."

The reaper jumped slightly at the female's voice, before turning to face her, a dark frown on his face. "So when are you going to tell him, 'eh Mandy?"

She shuffled her feet, looking uncomfortable, before her usual frown returned, "I'll tell him soon enough, either that or he'll find out for himself."

If he had eyeballs, he would have rolled them. Lacking that, Grim sighed, leaning forward to look down at the teen. "He'll find out soon enough alright. It'd be better if he learned it from you, you know."

Mandy's eyebrows furrowed, and she shoved her hands into the pockets of her jacket once again, glaring up at the skeleton without lifting her head, a practice she had perfected years ago. She turned away from him, and walked away, her black shoes clicking against the sidewalk.

She reached the end of the sidewalk, and turned her head slightly to give the lone figure one last glare, "I'd rather he not find out at all, you know?" her voice was quiet, and very soft.

She turned and walked quickly away, her head down, her hands still shoved deep into her coat pockets. Grim watched her, then sighing heavily, turned and slowly moved toward the door of the house he now called his home. As he reached the door, he rested a hand on the door jamb, clenching it tightly with a skinless hand.

He glanced back at the retreating figure, before opening the door, muttering quietly, "I know. But he'll find out anyway."

Moving slowly into the house, Grim blinked at the chaos that had reappeared in the two minutes Billy had been home. Sighing, the reaper stooped, picking up a vase and righting it.

He raised his head as he heard the water start to run. Straightening, the reaper turned to head for the couch, intending to watch some of his programs. A shadow darkened the hallway for a moment, and without looking up, the skeleton said, "Billy's home Gladys. Has he broken anything yet?"

There was a short "har-hurmpth" then a slim redhead walked into the living room, a slight frown on her face. She walked over to where Grin was sitting and, hands on her hips, glared down at him. "Of all the people I can't sneak up on, it had to be you, didn't it Grim?"

The reaper looked up to grin at the woman, his teeth bone-white, "I be the Grim Reaper 'mon. Nobody can sneak up on me!" His grin faded, "Well, nobody but Billy and Mandy…but they don't count anyway they, 'cause well…"

"They own you?" Gladys guessed, not bothering to hide the smile on her face.

The reaper scowled for a moment then shaking a bony finger at the woman standing above him smirking haughtily, "They may own me…but I can still turn them both into toads!"

The woman giggled, a sound disturbingly similar to her sons, "Then why haven't you?"

Caught, Grim let his hand drop, sighing with resignation. He spoke, his voice soft, "After spending some eight years with someone, you eventually learn to get used to it. I'm not going to change things now." The reaper's smile suddenly returned, "Besides, your cooking's been getting better as of late."

"Grim!" there was an unhappy wail, and a _thwack _followed by laughter. Living in a house for nearly ten years, you eventually came to care for your roommates, even if the way the members of the household showed it was rather unusual.

Upstairs, Billy ran out of hot water, so he quickly clambered out from under the water before it turned cold. Grabbing a towel, the youth walked to his room, and kicked open the door, looking around the familiar setting with a large grin.

Digging through his closet, Billy found a clean set of clothes. Pulling them on, the youth glanced around his room once more before closing the door.

Grim flinched as there was a muffled crash from upstairs. He turned up the volume with the remote, trying, yet failing, to ignore the stomping of Billy's over-sized feet as he galloped down the stairs. There was a short conversation between the boy and Gladys, then with a sudden shout, the boy rocketed out the front door, not bothering to open it on his way out.

Sighing, Grim waved his hand at the door, instantly repairing it. Gladys walked back into the room, sighing as she dragged the vacuum out behind her. Getting to his feet, Grim asked the woman, "What 'da heck did you say to him woman? He was out the door faster than…well something really fast."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxoxoxoxxoxooxxoxoxoxo

And that's it! Above were all my Billy'n'Mandy shorts that i just had to share with you lovely people.

If you saw anything you would like me to expand on, or if you thought they were all crap, over if you're crazy and feel like saying so, Review!

Do it!


End file.
